AgencyShipping Week 2019
by KingOfStories01
Summary: My collection of AgencyShipping fan fics for AgencyShipping week 2019 (10/4 - 10/10). Rated T for safety purposes, but shouldn't be an issue.
1. Reunion: What's Four Months to Two Years

**What's Four Months to Two Years?**

"...wait, he didn't tell you which ship he got on?'

Bianca and White looked to one another, quickly able to tell neither knew anything about Black's trip outside of when he called to let them know he was leaving.

Cheren could immediately tell without a word what their looks meant. "Darn it, Black! I'll be back in a second!" Cheren dashed off immediately toward the nearest information desk, leaving the two girls by themselves.

White sighed, massaging her temples. "I guess not even being on his own overseas would stop Black from being Black."

"But it's more fun this way, isn't it?" Bianca laughed.

"For a certain definition of 'fun,' I guess…" White could steadily feel her sympathy for Cheren rise, though she decided to keep that part to herself. "But given how much he'd talk about all those battles in detail, you'd think he'd be able to remember that to be detailed about other, equally important things…"

"Hmm? What're you talking about?"

"Huh? Well, he called me pretty much every other day about a 'Cactus Pokemon that isn't Maractus' this or 'Fire turtle but Costa is cooler' that…"

"Wow, he called you a lot! He only called me at least once a week about his trip!"

"That's, uh, not what I was talking about, Bianca."

"Right, right." She giggled, nudging White. "But you're probably the only one he called that much, you know?"

White felt her face grow red. "Now what exactly are you-"

"Hey, you two!" The two turned, seeing Cheren approach. "The only ship that's coming from Hoenn when he left is the S.S. Tidal, so he'll be here in just a few minutes! ...hey, uh, you okay, White?"

White quickly covered her cheeks, nodding. "I'm fine, just fine." She sighed. "Hey, Cheren, how often did Black call you?"

"Um, probably only once something big happened, like when he beat a gym or something similar. Not often, I guess. Why?"

White immediately noticed the knowing look Bianca gave her. "No reason. I, uh, I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be back soon."

She quickly left the two, hurrying around a corner in a direction she remembered seeing a vending machine in. Having a moment to herself, she worked to calm herself down.

'You're probably the only one he called that much.'

Those words still echoed in her mind, and despite Bianca's teasing, White had no doubts that was right. Black called so often she had help arrange a schedule for him so that he wouldn't interrupt her work because of the time zone differences. And even then, he'd eat up at least twenty minutes talking about whatever he'd been doing, nevermind when some big battle got him really talking.

"But that wasn't bad at all." White found herself rationalizing her own thoughts to herself aloud. "It might've been tough to handle, but it was nice just to hear from him. Really made being apart easier. ...but I didn't really need to hear from him so often, did I? Its not like I didn't know Black could handle himself abroad on a journey, he did just fine back in Unova."

White easily found a vending machine, but at this point, she was merely going through the motions of getting herself something to drink to justify the excuse she gave the two. Her thoughts, now being vocalized, were anywhere but here.

"Even if I didn't need to, I liked hearing from him. ...though that's still a lot of time to spend talking with him, especially just by myself. X-transceivers can make multi-person calls easily. But… that he called me specifically was really nice, and it made being apart for so long more bearable."

"...but we've been apart for even longer before."

White shuddered, feeling her heart clench as she remembered that time. That dark, dreary period of her life, where she struggled without Black's presence. She kept thinking of how Reshiram's form enveloped him, the Light stone sitting on the ground before speeding away…

She shoved that thought away as forcefully as she could, that was in the past now. Black was fine now, Ghetsis was long beaten. That wasn't the point. The point - she reminded herself - was that Black and her had spent time apart before; it's not like they knew each other their whole lives, after all. So if he decided to go away for his own journeys, what did it matter? What's four months to two years, after all?

"Hey, White, what's taking so long?"

White turned, recognizing the voice as Bianca's before she even saw her. "Oh, sorry, just got a bit distracted! Everything okay?"

Bianca nodded excitedly. "Of course! Black's ship just pulled in, he's finally back! Come on, I'm so eager to see him again!"

Before White could so much as respond, Bianca's hand was around hers, dragging her back toward the docks. The thought of seeing Black once again finally sunk in, and she freed herself from Bianca's grasp, proceeding alongside her.

By the time they arrived at the dock, the ship had already come to a stop and was letting off passengers. A quick scan of the passengers still departing down the ramp bore no Black, though that was because - as they quickly noticed - Black was already off the ship, already speaking rather animatedly with Cheren.

Bianca started to walk towards the two, but she noticed White hadn't moved stop, glancing at her. "Hey, White, what're you waiting for? He's right there."

"Sorry, just… a moment." The sight of Black right there made her heart beat faster and brought a smile to her face. Her thoughts from earlier had resurfaced, helping her understand the feelings she had been wrestling with. It didn't really matter whether it was a few months or years, she realized, she enjoyed being with him and hated being apart from him, more than it did with anyone else.

She quickly pushed herself forward, approaching Black, who was still utterly absorbed with his conversation with Cheren - or, as she could tell as she got closer, the scolding Cheren was giving him over not relaying his trip to them.

"-it's a difference between taking a minute to find you and waiting around for maybe an hour for you."

"I get it already, I said I'm sorry!"

"Sheesh, and that's not getting into how you… oh, White!"

Black perked up at Cheren's words, turning to follow Cheren's gaze. "She's here now? Hey, White, over-!"

Black was cut off as White rushed into him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. Black blushed brightly, very obviously caught off-guard by the sudden hug. "W-White?! I, um, ah… h-hi…"

White laughed softly, taking a moment to compose herself before releasing him. "Hi you you, too, Black." She spent a moment taking him all in: his flustered expression, the way he was awkwardly rubbing the back of his head… he was the same Black as ever, much like he was when they reunited after two years. This familiarity only reinforced the happiness she felt at meeting up with him again.

Cheren glanced at Bianca, who was watching the scene with a delighted smile. "Is White okay? She's been a bit-"

Bianca quickly covered his mouth, dragging him away. "We're gonna let you two catch up a bit, we'll wait over there."

Black watched the two head away, a puzzled - yet flustered - expression on his face. "You're all acting a bit funny. Nothing happened while I was gone, right?"

White shook her head, despite that being rather false given her recent revelation. Still, her pulse quickening, her realizing her loneliness when apart, her exuberance at their reunion: there was a lot that she had to work out there. She had an idea, but a part of her wasn't sure she was ready to come to terms with that particular thought yet.

"Everything's just fine, Black. It's just been dull without you around. So, you said you caught a cool Pokemon in Hoenn, right? Can I see?"

She knew for sure that whatever thoughts she had about him, it meant she wanted to spend more time with him. Nothing could make her happier.


	2. White's Birthday: Worth The Wait

**Worth the Wait**

"And you promise this wasn't a burden on you? I appreciate this, I really do, but I know the pain of going into the red…"

Whi-two's exasperated sigh came through loud and clear over the X-Transciever. "It's just a plaque, Miss White, it's really fine, I promise! And besides, it's your gift, after all, you're not supposed to complain when you get it!"

White picked up the plaque once more, reading over it. 'For Miss White, President of the BW Agency, Who Donated Generously to the Pokemon Nature Preserve.' She smiled back at Whi-two through the X-Transceiver. "You're really too kind, Whi-Two, thank you. Though it was my - and the BW Agency's - pleasure to help such a cause like yours!"

"You know you don't need to give me your plug, right?"

White laughed despite herself. "Sorry, force of habit. But I really do like this, I'll affix it to my wall tomorrow, you've got my word."

Whi-two beamed at her words, nodding happily. "Thank you, Miss White! I'm so happy you enjoyed my gift." Her expression softened. "Still nothing from Mister Black yet, huh?"

White sighed, placing the plaque down and shaking her head. "Still nothing. Not even so much as a call about what's keeping him. ...you don't think he forgot today was the day, do you?"

Whi-two shook her head vehemently. "Not a chance, Miss White! Mister Black's super into you, I know it!"

White blushed lightly, clearing her throat. "N-now, Whi-two, it's a bit rude to gossip about him like that."

"Aaaaw, but you and I both know it! Still…" Whi-two sighed, shaking her head. "It's only a few hours till midnight. Have you tried calling him?"

"I don't know if I should, Whi-two… I mean, I want to see him as well, but I'm sure there's a good reason if something's been keeping him all day. And like you said, he's still got a few hours…"

Whi-two could barely hide the exasperation she felt at her senior's stubbornness on this issue. "Just tell me how it goes tomorrow, Miss White."

And with that, Whi-two hung up, leaving White to sit in silence at her house.

Much as she was loathe to consider it, Black was not one to forget important things needlessly, and - she hoped - her birthday would be such an important thing to him. So far, pretty much everyone she was close to had sent her a birthday message or greeting in some way: a call from Bianca and Cheren, a letter from N, a visit from Iris, the list went on. And yet no one had an idea about what Black was up to.

And no scenario she could think up could explain him not even remembering to message her, at the very least. He was the strongest trainer she knew, so there's no way he would have somehow been stuck in some extra-long battle. And for that same reason, she had little doubt that Black would've ran into any kind of trouble that he and his Pokemon couldn't handle either. So nothing should've been keeping him from contacting her, and yet…

Her train of thought found itself interrupted by a loud, hurried series of knocks at her door. Both of her parents were out at the moment - having celebrated her birthday with her earlier - and there was no reason for them to knock, so she knew it couldn't be them. She left her room, approaching the door - which sounded out another series of knocks as she approached.

"Who is it?"

"A-ah, Prez! It's me, Black! Hey, I need to come in quick!"

White could immediately tell the person on the other side of the door was indeed Black, though the odd urgency in his voice startled her slightly. She opened the door at his request, and he immediately rushed in, covered in twigs and dirt.

"Oh, jeez, Black! Are you okay?" She quickly closed the door, peeking out of the door's window. "Did something happen to you out there? Is there something I should be worried about? Did someone attack you or something?"

Black took a moment to catch his breath, shaking his head. "N-no, nothing of the sort, I assure you." He stood up fully, reaching around within his bag's pouches. "Sorry for not contacting you sooner, Prez, but you gotta take it, quick!"

Before Whire could react, he produced a rather large oval, shoving it into her hands. The sudden shock of having such an object caused her to nearly drop it out of shock, but she managed to keep a grasp on it, at which point she finally got a good look at it. "Is this… an egg?"

Black nodded, having successfully caught good breath. "Yeah, it's a Pokemon egg! I, well, I got this while in Hoenn, it seemed perfect for you, so- oh! I think it's going to hatch!"

True to Black's observation, the egg gave an energetic shake, the top of it beginning to crack open. White felt her brain overloading itself on everything so suddenly happening, but fortunately for her, any risk of her dropping the egg was averted thanks to Black holding her hands to keep her grip steady, causing her to blush lightly.

After a few seconds, the egg stopped shaking, the shell bursting apart in a brilliant flash of light. Where the egg formerly sat, a small, humanoid, white-bodied Pokemon with green hair and two small red horns on its head.

White was completely caught by surprise by this Pokemon, having never seen anything quite like it. Obviously, it was from Hoenn, but it was still rather surprising to see something like it. The small Pokemon raised its head, its eyes meeting hers. "So, um, what is it?"

Black chuckled, removing his hands from hers. "It's called Ralts. When I was in Hoenn, I met two trainers who each had one of its evolutions, and it turned out their Pokemon had an egg together. And, well…" His gaze meet White, giving her a simple smile. "It seemed like a good gift for you. Happy birthday, Prez."

White froze for a second, overcome by a sudden rush of happiness at hearing those words from him. She looked down at the "Ralts" once more, which was staring up at her with a mixture of fascination and excitement, which caused her to hug it close to her, feeling herself tear up despite herself. "T-thank you, Black, thank you… I love it…" She glanced up at Black again, tilting her head. "So, um, how come you took so long to get this to me?"

Black blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "W-well, you see, I wanted to make sure this egg hatched in your birthday, so I got into contact with this expert egg hatcher from Johto that those two know. A bit...foul mouthed, but he really knew his stuff, so I followed all his instructions to make sure, but… there was so much, I had started last night and worked throughout the night. Before I knew it, I slept most of the day, and by the time I was awake, it was pretty late and this guy was close to hatching, so I just ran straight here."

"And you couldn't contact me because…?"

"Well…" Black looked rather sheepish. "I spent so much time talking to that guy that it killed the battery of my X-transceiver, and I fell asleep before I thought to charge it. Sorry, you must've been so annoyed to not hear from me."

So it was just Black being Black, so focused on doing everything so properly that he didn't even pay attention to the outside world. She couldn't stay mad at him even if she wanted to after knowing how far he'd gone for her. "Not at all, Black, you gave me a wonderful gift. I'll treasure this little guy forever and - woah!" White nearly leaped out of shock, as she realized the Ralts's body temperature rise. "This guy's getting warm, is it okay?"

Black laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I probably should've mentioned, but it seems that Ralts get a bit warmer if they sense warm feelings around them. But I guess that definitely means you like it, since it's sensing warm feelings from you!"

White smiled, keenly aware of the warm feeling in her chest. "Of course, Black, you've given me the best gift ever. I dunno if words could express my thanks properly, but thank you so much."

Black chuckled, waving his hand. "N-no need, Prez. It's your special day, so I wanted to make sure you had the best I could give you, especially since I…" Black's face turned red, and he loudly cleared his throat. "I, well, I think you deserve a lot cuz of how much you've done for me. So, well, just know no thanks are needed!"

White felt the body temperature of the Ralts in her hands increase slightly once more. She smiled, leaning in a bit closer. "But you simply must know how thankful I am, Black."

"A-ahaha, I mean, you don't really need to, but if I'll definitely accept any thanks you-"

Black trailed Off, devolving into incomprehensible stammering as White leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Black, for the best birthday gift ever."

Black's face was completely red, so much so she was surprised there was no steam bursting forth. "I-I-I… always happy to help."

She reached out, grasping his hand. "How about you stay a while longer and you can tell me what I need to know about Ralts."

"I, uh, I'd be happy to, Prez."


	3. Recovery: No Sight Worth More Taking In

Author's Note: It's been a long while since I updated this one... sorry it took so long, but a lot of personal matters consumed my life and I honestly wasn't sure about how I wanted this chapter to go. I've finished it, and I'm sure I'll have the rest out sooner, but still I can't help but feel it wasn't as great a chapter as the others... I hope you all enjoy this chapter, however, cuz I've done the best I can with it!

Day 3 - Recovery

No Sight Worth More Taking In

"Wait, so you got the tickets about a week ago?"

"That's what I just said."

""Then why'd you invite me just yesterday?"

"Because you were busy most other days? You said you had a lot of work when I asked about it."

White sighed, shaking her head. "I would've been fine if you had to contact me about something important like this, Black. What if I'd already made plans?"

"Um…" Black deflated slightly, though he quickly made an effort to recover. "I could've given them to Cheren and Bianca, I suppose… but you were free anyway, so it's no problem, right?"

White felt a bit of exasperation rise within her. "That's beside the point, Black. It can't have been easy to buy tickets for Royal Unova, of all things! And while I was able to join you, if i had made plans, it would've been a waste."

Black deflated further. "I'm sorry, Prez, I really should've asked before. But I thought you'd want to spend time with me, since it's your day off and all…"

White took a moment to compose herself, feeling bad at seeing his downcast expression. "Listen, Black, I'm sorry I'm chastising you like this. I really am happy you invited me, and I really do like spending time with you. Just… make sure you ask me early, because I don't want anything getting in the way."

Black looked up at White, having regained a bit of his energy. "You sure it's okay? I mean, what if you're busy when I try reaching you?"

"Then I'll call when I'm not busy, simple as that. I like being with you, Black, I'll find the time, I promise."

Black smiled widely, a content look on his face. "Thank you, Prez, I'll make sure I remember, so you're not worried again."

White giggled, allowing herself to lean back and relax on their shared seat. "That's all I'd ever ask, Black, thank you." She gazed up at the evening sky, an action Black quickly emulated upon seeing her contentment. The various oranges, reds, and pinks above them mixing together for a beautiful scene, which made Black internally thank whatever divine power urged her to take to the deck with him.

"What were we talking about before all this?"

"Huh?"

Black glanced over at White, who was looking at him expectantly. "Before we, uh, talked about when you got the tickets… what were we talking about?"

"Um…" Black rattled his brain, secret wishing he'd decided against his decision to not send out Musha - or indeed any Pokemon - on this trip, despite battling being allowed; that would've made remembering whatever it was all the more simpler.

Actually, now that he thought about it, not using his Pokemon on this cruise sounded pretty familiar…

"Ah, I got it!" Black shouted suddenly, causing White - and a few other nearby passengers - to nearly jump out of their seats. Black shrunk under a few glares he was getting from all sides, resulting in a sheepish "Sorry, I-I'll be quieter now" from him. Black turned back to White, rubbing the back of his head. "So, um, I think it was that the Royal Unova has an option for battling below deck included on the ticket."

"Ah, right!" White nodded. "So, why are we up here instead of down there? I figured you'd leap at the chance for some battling, especially a ship full of it."

"Well…" Black rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I invited you out here. It wouldn't make sense to invite you and then spend all my time battling?"

"White giggled. "You know, it's not too long ago you were all about battling every chance you get."

Black blushed lightly. "Hey now, I know how to read the mood! Besides..." He glanced away, his blush growing a bit further. "Much as I might enjoy battling, I know you'd like nothing more than to relax on your day off. And I want to enjoy that alongside you, too."

White smiled softly. "Thank you, Black. I like spending time with you as well, and I appreciate your thoughtfulness here. And you're right, I'd much prefer a relaxing cruise to battling below deck."

She moved closer to Black, leaning against him. Black's face turned further crimson. "Uh, yeah, no problem… Y'know me, doing my best in every way…" Black glanced around for a few seconds, before spotting the Skyarrow Bridge. "Oh, Prez, look, it's where I battled the President of the Battle Company! It looks even bigger from down here, doesn't-"

"Black."

"Um, yes, Prez?"

White pressed up closer to Black, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at Black, who's eyes met hers, noticing the reassuring look in her eyes. "You should relax too, okay? There's nowhere I'd rather be than here beside you. Let's just enjoy being together."

Black shyly smiled, resting his head against hers. "Yeah, thanks, Prez… I'll try my best to relax alongside you."

"Oh, and Black?" She grasped his hand, linking her fingers with his. "It was nice to see the bridge again, it was a very nice sight."

"Thanks, Prez." He found his gaze drawn to White, inwardly thanking whatever cosmic being decided to have them together like this. He knew, he told himself, there was no sight worth more taking in for him than the beautiful girl beside him.


End file.
